


Celibacy

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Frank, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top!Gerard, holding down, priest Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: Father Way is Frank's priest, Frank's friend, and recently, Frank's jerk off fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for turning up and reading this, any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!

"So how does it actually work?", Frank asked suddenly, eyes glancing up from his newest copy of Doom Patrol to look at Gerard. 

"How does what work?", Gerard mumbled, not removing his eyes from the holy book in front of him.

"You know... The thing that priests and nuns do", Frank tried to explain subtlety.

"No Frank, I really don't know", Gerard sighed, still not looking up.

"Sex", Frank blurted out. Well, that got Gerard's attention. 

"What?", Gerard's head shot up, eyebrows furrowed as if he thought he'd misheard Frank. He hadn't. 

"Well celibacy more specifically. Like, do people really do it and how and why?", Frank said all at once. Gerard coughed a little, his flushed cheeks showing his embarrassment.

"People really do it. I think the how part is... Well, pretty self explanatory", Gerard chewed the inside of his cheek to hide back a smirk, looking curiously at Frank.

"Kind of but I thought it was maybe just a rumour to put people off joining the seminary or whatever. And now that I know you, I thought I'd just ask, you know?", Frank shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips at the remaining blush on Gerard's face. 

"It's not a rumour, that's for sure", Gerard laughed a little to himself.

"So do priests have to do it?", Frank wondered out loud, avoiding thinking of Gerard specifically and whether he practiced celibacy.

"Each church has a slightly different stance but the Catholic Church says that celibacy is not a doctrine, but a discipline", Gerard quoted. "So it's preferable and encouraged but not entirely necessary for all priests."

"Oh, really? I assumed the Catholic Church would be stricter on something like this", Frank looked surprised and bit his tongue as he tried not to ask the question he desperately wanted to. 

"Mm, well I'm sure that people within the church take different views on celibacy", Gerard said carefully. 

Frank nodded as Gerard looked back down at the Bible in his hands and shuffled in the wooden pew, his ass feeling a little numb from being sat there too long. His mouth opened and shut a couple of times as he tried to phrase the question in an appropriate way that didn't seem too pushy but still got the answer he wanted. Frank was quite close to Gerard, closer than any other member of the congregation and it would be a relevant question, if a little personal. Gerard glanced up at Frank after a minute and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

"Is there anything else, Frankie?", Gerard quirked an eyebrow, giving Frank the invitation he was searching for. 

"Yeah, umm... So do you do it?", Frank said slowly. There was a long pause where Gerard just looked at him. "You don't have to answer that, it's stupid", Frank added hurriedly. 

"No it's okay. I... I'm only telling you this because I like to think of us as friends Frank, you understand?", Gerard bit his lip and Frank nodded. "As I said before, celibacy is considered a discipline but isn't binding and as much as I've tried to master that particular discipline, I am yet to prove successful."

"So that's a no...?", Frank struggled to translate Gerard's cautious words. 

"Yes. I've tried and failed in the past and for now, I'm not practicing celibacy", Gerard said honestly, nibbling on his thumbnail nervously. He'd never really admitted that to anyone, the other priests never asked and Mikey was his brother, not someone who he wanted to talk about sex with. Frank... Well, Frank was different. He wasn't that much younger than Gerard and they'd grown friendly to the point where Gerard almost felt comfortable talking things through with Frank.

"Oh... Well that's not unexpected", Frank said slowly. 

"Oh?", Gerard smirked lightly and it was Frank's turn to blush. 

"Well, you're not exactly the most traditional priest ever, are you?", Frank laughed under his breath, looking down at his hands. 

"I suppose you're right", Gerard smiled and returned to the book. 

Frank's head was reeling with this new information, he couldn't stop thinking about it for days. During the day at college, he daydreamed constantly and thoughts about Gerard kept popping up at the weirdest times, distracting him from lessons. It was affecting Frank more than he wanted to admit. He knew it was time to take action when Gerard's face appeared in his head whilst jerking off and Frank gasped, coming quickly over his sheets. He lay back and let the shame wash over him because jerking off to a priest had to be a major sin, right? 

It didn't help that Gerard suddenly looked a hundred times more attractive at church the next Sunday, something that Frank hadn't really paid much attention too. Sure, he'd noticed that Gerard was young and had a nice face but Frank had never truly observed him. The colour of his eyes and the way he held himself so strongly had washed over Frank and now he wondered how he could have been so oblivious. Gerard was beautiful. His hair made Frank want to run his hands through it, his jaw looked like it was made to leave hickeys along, and his lips were perfectly shaped to fit a kiss. And now Frank felt like a bit of a perv, watching Gerard so closely in a place of worship which such sinful intentions. It was even worse because of the age difference, the fact that Gerard was a priest and they were supposed to be friends. Frank wasn't supposed to be lusting after his friend. 

Even though it was mostly unavoidable, Frank attended church less than before, faking illness and not going unless he really had to. Whereas before Frank would go to the church after college and hang out with Gerard, now he passed the church and went straight home. Frank suspected that Gerard was missing him, judging by the long looks he received whenever he did show up to church but Frank raced out before Gerard had a chance to talk to him. Frank felt so guilty for thinking about Gerard in that way and he couldn't bear to face him whilst still crushing desperately on him. He knew that Gerard would be mature and try to talk Frank out of his feelings if he ever told the priest what was wrong, so Frank didn't really see the point. 

Unfortunately for Frank, as part of attending a catholic college, he had to go to the church every week for compulsory confession. Frank couldn't fake another illness this week, his parents were growing suspicious, so Frank trudged into church with the rest of the teenagers who didn't want to be there. Frank kept his head down, hoping to get it over with quickly and avoiding Gerard would be a good start. 

"Frank?"

Frank froze, immediately recognising that voice. He spun around slowly, turning to face Gerard. Frank was struck by the expression on Gerard's face, a mixture of hurt and hope with a little bit of confusion shown in the furrow of his brow. 

"Hi", Frank said dumbly, not knowing what to say.

"I haven't seen you for a while", Gerard said quietly. "I thought you were avoiding me", he continued when Frank didn't say anything. 

"No, I just... I haven't been feeling well lately", Frank shrugged, looking down in embarrassment. 

"Oh, well I hope you're feeling better. I'll leave you to your confession then", Gerard lifted his hand in a kind of awkward wave and retreated to a confession booth. Fuck, he was adorable. Frank mentally admonished himself for that comment and tried not to stare at Gerard's retreating ass. 

Frank continued to wait in line for his turn at confession, praying - for the first time in weeks - that he didn't end up in Gerard's confessional. But as luck (or God) would have it, he did. Frank walked as slowly as humanly possible to the booth, trying to delay the inevitable embarrassment and heartbreak awaiting him on the other side of the curtain. He finally settled in, peering through the lattice woodwork to check that it was in fact Gerard in the booth with him, and yes, God really did hate him. 

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned", Frank muttered, desperately trying to disguise his voice in a pretty poor attempt.

"Confess your sins and may God forgive you", Gerard's voice filtered through the screen, suspiciously neutral. 

"Uh, I've been having bad thoughts", Frank started, feeling a heat rise in his cheeks. "Sexual thoughts."

"Thoughts are not the same as actions", Gerard reasoned. "Have you acted on these thoughts?"

"No, but I've considered it. I can't act though, even if I wanted to", Frank said, his voice flat. 

"Why not, my child?", Gerard asked.

"I... The person I'm thinking about... It's wrong", Frank stuttered. Gerard didn't know that Frank had a crush on him, nor that he was bisexual.

"Why is it wrong?", Gerard asked gently. Of course he knew it was Frank on the other side of the screen, how could he not, but he was curious about what Frank was about to say. 

"I can't... Well, I should probably start with confessing that I like boys and girls. That's gotta be a sin right?", Frank laughed bitterly. "But I've been thinking about a boy, a man really, and I shouldn't be, because it's inappropriate and he's my friend."

Gerard's breath caught in his throat as Frank spilled his guts, he listened carefully and suddenly everything clicked into place. He'd seen the way Frank looked at him, he wasn't completely oblivious, and it all made sense now. Frank had been avoiding the church, no avoiding him because it was weird and oh, Frank liked him in that way. 

It had to be him. 

"Well, I can't condone that, but if you truly repent for your sins, God will see forgiveness in your heart", Gerard said numbly, the words falling out automatically because his brain couldn't function when all he could think about was pushing away the screen and kissing Frank. 

"Thank you, Father", Frank whispered, swallowing back the hurt. Gerard wasn't stupid, Frank knew that. He knew that Gerard would figure it out and now their friendship was ruined and it was all because Frank couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut. 

He stood up and let his feet lead him out of the confessional, not really paying attention to where they were taking him. Frank ended up outside the church, leaning against the cold stone, biting a nail anxiously. Maybe he could just avoid the church like he'd already been doing, maybe he should never come back and never see Gerard again. It ached like a punch to the stomach but Frank preferred it to the embarrassment of being shunned by the priest. 

Suddenly the door to Frank's left flew open with a bang and a wild-eyed Gerard appeared. He looked around hurriedly, locking eyes with Frank and striding towards him. Frank shrank back into the wall and flinched as Gerard came to a halt in front of him.

"Frank", Gerard said sharply, his voice low and hard. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Why do you think? We're friends and you're a priest and you're straight", Frank rolled his eyes, not even pretending that he didn't know what Gerard was talking about. "I didn't think you'd understand."

"You underestimate me", Gerard snapped.

"What are you so mad about anyway? I thought you'd just be awkward and all 'I can't condone this', like always", Frank imitated Gerard's nasally tone in an admittedly poor impression, but he was lashing out.

"Frank, fuck, you have no idea do you", Gerard spat, pushing Frank back into the wall and crowding forward in his space. 

"Well then enlighten me", Frank pulled a face, hiding how he was enjoying the way Gerard's body pushed against him.

Gerard grabbed Frank's face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Frank closed his eyes in shock, but immediately started kissing back. He didn't know whether he'd get this chance again. His fingers clung to Gerard's jacket, pulling Gerard's body towards him and getting into the kiss, giving everything he had. 

"Frank", Gerard gasped, pulling away and shaking his head. Frank slumped back against the wall, entirely disheartened, until Gerard spoke again. "Not here."

Gerard shot Frank a quick grin and took his hand, leading him through a door and into a little room. It looked like Gerard's office, complete with a desk and furniture, and oh boy did Frank want to be fucked over that desk. Frank jumped up onto the desk and Gerard stepped between his open legs, gripping his hair as he leaned down to kiss him again. Gerard was kissing him so hard, Frank's lips felt bruised but he didn't move, it was too good. 

"Stay there", Gerard ordered, smirking up at Frank as he sank to his knees. 

Frank's head fell back and his fingernails scraped into the desk as Gerard unzipped his pants, taking his cock into his hand. Gerard stroked his length a few times before lapping his tongue over the tip, tasting Frank. He wrapped his mouth around Frank's cock and sank down, bobbing his head back and forth. Frank's mouth hung open as he tried to stop his hips from bucking up into Gerard's face. 

"Gerard, you gotta... please", Frank panted, a high whine from the back of his throat cutting him off. Gerard pulled off his cock with a slick pop and gazed up at Frank.

"What do you want Frankie?", Gerard said, his voice rough. 

"Fuck me", Frank blurted out, squeaking a little when Gerard started stroking his cock again. "Please Gee, I need something, anything."

"Anything?", Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You'd let me do anything to you? That's kinda slutty, Frankie."

"Anything", Frank repeated, his hips jerking into Gerard's slick fist. 

"Hmm good boy", Gerard purred. "Now get on your front."

Frank squirmed over to lie on his front, his feet on the floor as he bent over the desk. Gerard stood behind him, grabbing his ass and rubbing his hips against him. Frank could feel how hard Gerard was in his pants, his cock pressing against his ass. 

"You feel that Frankie?", Gerard growled, grinding into Frank's ass. "You feel how hard you make me?"

Frank just nodded, unable to do much else other than make whiny noises and wait for Gerard to fuck him through the desk. Luckily for him, Gerard was in a desperate mood and he lifted up Frank's hips to pull down his pants quickly. Gerard unzipped his own pants, pushing them away and reaching into his desk for some lube. 

"You shoulda told me sooner Frankie, we could have been doing this months ago", Gerard sighed exaggeratedly, slicking his fingers up.

Frank moaned as Gerard pushed a finger into him, his other hand coming up to pull Frank's hair roughly. Gerard quickly slipped another finger in, scissoring them to stretch Frank out. He was writhing and moaning on the desk, his ass pushing back against Gerard's fingers as he was opened up. Gerard couldn't stand it any longer and pulled his fingers out of Frank, using the leftover lube to slick up his cock. He grabbed Frank's hands, pulling them back to place on his ass. 

"Hold yourself open for me Frankie", Gerard growled. "I wanna see when I fuck your tight little ass."

Frank moaned from deep in his stomach and did as he was told, stretching his ass for Gerard. Gerard smirked at the sight of the boy in front of him and pushed his cock against Frank's hole. He slipped in, sliding through any resistance and settling inside Frank, overwhelmed by the way he felt. Frank panted, pressing his cheek to the cold desk as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Gerard so deep inside him. 

"Fuck Frankie, you feel so good", Gerard groaned, smacking his hand across Frank's ass. "So fuckin' tight."

Frank's toes curled as Gerard began to move inside him, building up a rhythm. "Please... Gee, c'mon", he breathed, his thighs trembling. 

"Yeah, you like that baby?", Gerard grinned, fucking Frank harder, the angle hitting his prostate. 

"Yes, yes, fuck me, harder", Frank pleaded, his hands falling away from where he was holding his ass open to clutch the desk. 

But Gerard was having none of it, grabbing Frank's wrists and pinning them above his head on the desk. Gerard leant over Frank to hold him down, covering his body so that Frank's back was pressed against this chest, sweat-slicked skin slipping together. He nipped at Frank's ear, moving his lips along his neck, liking the idea of leaving a mark as he sucked down hard. 

"Gee, I'm gonna... Can I...?", Frank cried out, so turned on by the way Gerard was fucking him that he began rutting against the desk. 

"That's it baby, come for me", Gerard crooned, spanking Frank's upper thigh and sending him over the edge.

Frank shouted and came over the desk, his ass clenching as Gerard kept fucking him through it. Gerard let himself go, thrusting into Frank and coming deep inside him with a moan. He opened his eyes and pulled out gently, watching with delight as a bit of his come dribbled down the back of Frank's thigh. Gerard pulled Frank up and into a hug, holding him tight to his chest and kissing his cheek. 

"Thank God for soundproof walls", Frank smiled when he got his breath back. 

Gerard just stared at him in shock, before breaking into laughter. "I can't believe you just thanked God for allowing the congregation to not hear your priest fucking you in the ass", he giggled, cheeks all flushed, his face positively glowing. 

"Well when you put it that way...", Frank grinned. "But God works in mysterious ways right?"

"I'll work you in mysterious ways", Gerard snorted, reminding Frank that he was still his nerdy friend. 

"Fuck yeah you will", Frank smiled.


End file.
